


Young and beautiful

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Norribeth, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Before the 1st movie, Captain Norrington takes his suitor, Miss Swann for a date, and the young woman ends up discovering a different side of him.





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> My first Norribeth and I hope you like. If you're Sparribeth, please, respect!

_The crazy days, the city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

**Young & beautiful-Lana Del Rey**

Elizabeth Swann wasn't pleased at all that afternoon and her father had seen that so, shortly after informing her that she would have an date that afternoon, he'd fled to his office. She had a date with Captain James Norrington.

When she had beena 13 years old girl, almost in her teens, but still with no responsibilities as an English woman in society, she'd enjoyed being in the presence of the young commander Norrington, because she'd follow him, along with her father on the ships, where he'd tell her stories about the sea, even though he had never told the ones about pirates, she'd pretend to help him, and sometimes she'd play alone, exploring the ship. Before Will, but that was another story.

But now, at the age of 18, this freedom wasn't allowed anymore. She had to wear dresses that barely let her breathe, she couldn't say what she thought, and especially, she had to have a good marriage, which her father wished to it be with James Norrington.

It wasn't that she didn't like him, she liked, for a time she'd had a crush on him, but as an important man in the British navy, she knew he would want a well-behaved and educated girl, and she didn't want to be any of it. She wanted to live her life to its fullest, to fall in love, but also to be free.

Elizabeth sighed as her maid finished tightening the bows of her dress and then helped with the beautiful hat her father had given her. The problem with the beautiful hat was that it was heavy because of the embellishments, and it tightened her head.

When she came downstairs, she saw James in his navy blue uniform standing at the bottom of the stairs, and she had to admit that he looked more handsome that day than ever, even though he now wore the white wig that had, in a way, made him look charming. And she rebuked herself for such thoughts.

When James lifted his head and saw the beautiful young woman coming down, in a pale pink dress, with her golden hair falling into curls under her hat, he felt his world stop. Elizabeth was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and even though the idea of marriage between them since she had turned 18 had been James's idea, since she had been 16, he had been admiring the beautiful, intelligent woman she had become.

And unlike the men who wanted a beautiful woman, but just to submit to them, James was in love with the clever, challenging side of the beautiful Elizabeth, and he didn't want to change her, ever. He had always been attentive to her, since she was younger, never allowed himself to think of her as something else, until she became an adult.

"Good afternoon Miss Swann, how are you feeling today?" He asked gently, holding her hand to help her with the last step and she gave him a small smile, accepting his hand.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Captain Norrington." She replied politely, feeling his gloved hand warming hers in a way that she had to admit was good.

"Let's go?"

And she nodded, though she sighed inwardly to go against her will, and they got in the carriage, toward the pier, where there was a table under an parasol, with the tea waiting for them.

The tea was served and James told Elizabeth about his latest assignment and then about his promotion that would happen in a few weeks, but Elizabeth was no longer paying attention to what he was telling her. It was hot, despite the parasol, but the biggest problem was her hat, which was a label but a protection for her as well from the Caribbean sun, but it was so tight that was only giving her a headache.

She stirred the spoon from in cup and then closed her eyes, trying to send a message to her body to ignore the discomfort a little, while playing with the spoon.

"Miss Swann? Elizabeth, are you okay?" James noticed that Elizabeth was too quiet and when he looked at her, he saw that her hand was still holding the spoon, but her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in some discomfort and he become worried. He didn't like the idea of her being upset or uncomfortable about something, he wanted to see her well.

"I'm sorry, Captain Norrington, I'm fine, I just got distracted." She opened her eyes and forced a smile, again stirring the spoon, disguising the discomfort, and though he shouldn't insist, James wasn't convinced, still worried about her.

"Elizabeth, you can call me James." He told her gently and then, in a daring move, he reached out and put his hand gently over hers, making her drop the spoon, and Elizabeth blushed at his touch. "Something is bothering you, I can see it, don't be ashamed to tell me. Is it the date?"

"No, James, I'm having a nice afternoon." She admitted, showing him a small smile, but sincere, because although it had been her father's idea, she was enjoying spending the afternoon with him, he was fun and kind and James gave her a beautiful smile, feeling his heart racing with the her words.

And seeing the genuine concern of the captain, Elizabeth sighed softly, wanting to be honest because he deserved honesty and she said:

"It's this hat. I know I should wear it when I'm out, but it's really bothering me, it's squeezing my head."

"You can take it off, I don't mind." James told her frankly, and Elizabeth parted her lips in surprise. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, I want you to do what makes you feel better. I'll adjust the parasol, so when you take off your hat, you'll still be well protected from the sun."

And he got up, going behind Elizabeth's chair, adjusting the parasol to cover her completely from the sun, and that gesture and his honest words made Elizabeth's heart race, watching him move to adjust the shadow for her. He was really different, a captain of the English fleet, yes, but different from the other men. She smiled then, undoing the bow of her hat and removed it, placing it in the chair next to her and when they returned to tea, Elizabeth felt lighter, listening to his stories with interest and, happy to see that he was listening to hers too.

As the two got up to return to the carriage and James helped her with the chair, Elizabeth stood facing him and then took one of his hands, letting James surprised in a good way, feeling the delicate touch of her hand, her fingers and she murmured:

"Thanks James,.. I do admit that at the beginning, I wasn't very anxious, but I had a great time and I don't regret coming with you."

"Elizabeth..." Her sincere words made the captain the happiest man in the world and he met her brown eyes, feeling a great desire to kiss her with love but wouldn't do that without her permission, for it would be ungainly and, mainly, because he wouldn't if she didn't want to.

Elizabeth stared back at him, feeling her heart racing, watching his beautiful lips lightly parted, and then, seeing his eyes, shining, she knew she wanted her first kiss to be with James at that moment.

Seeing that Elizabeth was staring at his lips again, he realized that she too wanted to kiss him and so he leaned down and gently, pressed his lips to hers.

They both felt their faces flushed and the taste of tea on their lips as the kiss took place. That was the best kiss of the captain's life, he only pressed his lips to hers, it was with someone for whom he had feelings and Elizabeth released his hand, putting hers over his shoulder, feeling her heart racing with the kiss as sshe began to move her lips too, feeling that little by little, she was falling in love with him.

As James stepped back gently, he smiled at the sight of Elizabeth's flushed face and a discreet smile on her face, and then she held his hand again and said:

"Shall we go back?"

And James agreed, walking with her back to the carriage and Elizabeth sighed inside, pleased, at that moment allowing herself to be the beautiful young woman she was and who had just had her first kiss and was in cloud 9.


End file.
